Karaoke Night
by strange-felicity
Summary: <html><head></head>That's because when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night.  Taking Requests for songs!</html>
1. Prologue

**Summary: **That's because when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians© and Heroes of Olympus©. It's Rick Riordan's. And I am not a dude!

**Just a few Notes: **Luke didn't die in my story, and he didn't turn evil. Let's just pretend that it was Ethan Nakamura who became Kronos' host, and that his soul was reaped by his mom's dagger because of his broken promise to… uh, give her cookies. Yeah, that's it. And Annabeth just so happened to 'stumble' over that dagger. Okay? Good.

* * *

><p><strong>|~Karaoke Night~|<strong>

~That's cause when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night~

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm so bored." said Nico. It was followed by grunts of agreement. A few campers, namely Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie, Jason, Piper, and Leo gathered at the Zeus cabin for the night. They were all bored, and had absolutely nothing to do.<p>

"Isn't there anything in this place that we can do?" asked Jason.

"I don't know. Maybe we could play Truth or Dare?" Grover suggested.

"Nah, I don't wanna have to do dares that could kill me, and I respect my privacy." said Katie.

The Stolls snickered. Katie glared at them. Piper, wanting to ease the tension, opened her mouth to say something, but Annabeth beat her to it.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Truth or Dare may sound a bit outrageous, and besides, we just ate dinner. We don't want to be throwing up our food, wouldn't we?" The demigods just shook their heads, just like children being scolded by their mom.

"Okay, then. We can't play Truth or Dare, so, what else can we do?" Percy asked. Suddenly, a golden light shone in the corner of the cabin, and everybody watched as a silhouette formed, and after a few seconds, Apollo, god of the sun, music, healing, prophecies and arts, appeared.

"Well, well, well, bored demigods, eh? I have an idea on what you can do." He said.

"Well?" Thalia asked, "What is it?"

"Yeah! We're bored to death here, and honestly, I think its better in the Underworld, the worst place in the world, than in here." Luke agreed. "No offense, Nico."

The said boy shrugged, "None taken." Then he muttered, "But my dad might have."

The sun god cleared his throat and started to say a poorly written haiku.

"_Karaoke Night,  
>That idea comes from me,<br>The awesome sun god."_

Everybody groaned. Apollo pretended to pout.

"Was it that bad?" He asked.

"YES!" The demigods yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, give me a break, will ya?" Apollo cleared his throat. "Anyways, what do you think? Karaoke Night wouldn't make you barf up your food, but it is _something _to do, and can be enjoyable."

"Whoa, dude, you were actually listening to that?" Travis asked him.

"Yes, of course. Remember, I see all, know all." He replied. "Well, what do you think?"

"Karaoke Night sounds cool to me." Leo said. A chorus of "Yeah", "It sounds cool", and "Okay with me" were heard throughout the cabin. Apollo grinned his 'million drachma smile'.

"Okay then, here are the rules:

1. You shall put your names in a fishbowl…"

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. The others just snickered in the background and Apollo shushed him.

"As I was saying, the rules are: You shall put your names in a fishbowl, and when it's your turn to sing, you pick a name, think of a song that describes him, her, or in Grover and Juniper's case, _it_…."

"Hey!" The two yelled. Apollo looked frustrated.

"Stop interrupting me!" He cleared his throat. "Okay so where was I? Oh yeah. Think of a song that describes the person you picked, and dedicate it to him, her, or… Never mind.

2. All of you have to sing. I don't care if your voice sounds like a broken record player and breaks the windows of this cabin, because this is not mine, therefore, I wouldn't have to pay for it. If any of you refuse to sing, you owe me 100 drachmas. "

"What?" Nico exclaimed. "But that's so many! That's even more expensive than the fee to get into the Underworld!"

"Yeah, well, I don't talk cheap." Apollo replied. "So those are the rules. Have fun with your Karaoke Night and I'll be watching you." And with that he disappeared.

"Well, time to put our names in a fishbowl!" Annabeth declared. Percy stood up immediately.

"I'll go get the fishbowl." Percy said grudgingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for the prologue! I'll be taking requests for who should dedicate the song to who, and which song it should be. For those who don't understand Apollo's rules, it's like this:**

**Example: Percy and the gang put their names in a fishbowl (c/o Percy). Percy gets a name. He picks Grover. Now, he has to think of a song that describes Grover and dedicate it to him. Got it? Good. **

**R and R everyone! And if you want, I'll be adding in some Percabeth, Thuke, Tratie, Groviper, Jasper, Connor/OC, Leo/OC, and Nico/OC. But, for the part with the OC's, you guys have to give me names, okay? **

**Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson!**

**~Angel  
><strong>


	2. I'm Too Sexy

**Summary: **That's because when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians© and Heroes of Olympus©. It's Rick Riordan's. And I am not a dude! I also do not own the songs in this fic. They belong to the record companies and the artists.

**Just a few Notes: **Luke didn't die in my story, and he didn't turn evil. Let's just pretend that it was Ethan Nakamura who became Kronos' host, and that his soul was reaped by his mom's dagger because of his broken promise to… uh, give her cookies. Yeah, that's it. And Annabeth just so happened to 'stumble' over that dagger. Okay? Good. Oh, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Thalia isn't a Huntress of Artemis. Since Luke didn't turn evil….

* * *

><p><strong>|~Karaoke Night~|<strong>

~That's cause when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night~

* * *

><p>~Chapter One: I'm Too Sexy~<p>

* * *

><p>They wrote their names on a piece of paper and placed them all on the fishbowl that Percy got for them.<p>

"Okay, who's up first?" Piper asked them.

Travis raised his hand. "I'll go." He said. Piper handed him the fishbowl and he got a piece of paper, unfolded it, and grinned. He showed every one the paper he got, and the demigods were surprised at his luck. Why? Because written on the paper, in messy handwriting, are the words: 'TRAVIS STOLL: The HOTTEST and SEXIEST man on EARTH!'

Thalia snorted. "Seriously, Travis? The hottest and sexiest man on Earth? There are a lot more other guys who are hotter than you."

"Really now?" Luke asked her, teasingly of course. "Care to name those guys?"

Thalia's face turned a dark crimson in color.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to sing a song about myself?" Travis asked them.

"Yeah," Katie answered, "I guess you do."

"Okay, then. I'll provide the music. You may start Travis." Apollo, who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, said.

"Um, okay. But just one question. How'd you get here?"

"Travis, Travis, Travis. Such a naïve young man. I'm awesome! I can appear out of nowhere!"

"I'm just gonna start now..." Travis said, awkwardly.

"Please do. I'll be watching from Olympus!" said Apollo.

"I'll be singing 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred. It's dedicated to ME!"

Nico snorted. Travis glared at him.

"_One, Two, One, Two, Three, Four_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
>Love's going to leave me<em>

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
>So sexy it hurts<br>And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
>New York and Japan<em>

_And I'm too sexy for your party_  
><em>Too sexy for your party<em>  
><em>No way I'm disco dancing<em>

_I'm a model you know what I mean_  
><em>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<em>  
><em>Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah<em>  
><em>I do my little turn on the catwalk<em>

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_  
><em>Too sexy by far<em>  
><em>And I'm too sexy for my hat<em>  
><em>Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that<em>

_I'm a model you know what I mean_  
><em>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<em>  
><em>Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah<em>  
><em>I shake my little touche on the catwalk<em>

_He shook his little 'booty' on these lines._

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_  
><em>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<em>  
><em>Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah<em>  
><em>I shake my little touche on the catwalk<em>

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_  
><em>Poor pussy poor pussy cat<em>  
><em>I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love<em>  
><em>Love's going to leave me<em>

_And I'm too sexy for this song."_

By the end of his song, the boys were practically laughing their heads off. The girls were gaping at him, because at some point in the song, he took off his shirt, revealing a toned stomach with 6-pack abs.

"That *laughs* was *laughs* the *laughs* weirdest *laughs* song *laughs* I have ever *laughs* heard!" Luke said, in between laughs.

"I agree." said Grover, who was practically rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Yeah. Best Karaoke Night ever!"

"Uh, Leo, this is our _only _Karaoke Night ever." Jason pointed out.

"Party Pooper." Leo muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Is that a six pack?" said Katie.

"No Katie. It's a children's pack. Only to be used for scrubba-dub-dubbing of laundry." Annabeth said sarcastically. Katie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere….<strong>

"Well done, my son. This is live right?"

"Yep." The man said, popping the 'p'. "All live, and right here on Hephaestus TV."

"Brother, this is by far the most genius plan you have ever come up with."

"Aw, shucks, Arty. You're embarrassing me."

"Don't call me that. And this is so much better than having a meeting on the Summer Solstice."

"I agree, and I get to see this Travis boy pay for all the chocolate Easter bunnies he and his brother put on my cabin."

"Hey! That's my son you're talking about!"

"Grow up!"

"Ugh, you children just be quiet. I'm dying to see who gets to go next."

"Haha, Uncle. That's funny. Cause you're the Lord of the Underworld and all, and you're dying…. I'll shut up now."

"Yes. It is better you stay that way."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so 2 chapters in one day? Well, I just got the inspiration for this chapter when I read the very first review that says I should do Travis. I had so much fun writing this. And this is like my personal record of having to write a new chapter in just about 1 hour. Shout out to Princess-Gangsta and <strong>**Didn'tITellYouMyLastNameIsDARE****! **

**So anyways, can you guess where and who the 'mystery people' are? Anyways, keep on sending your suggestions and requests! I'll try to do them all one by one.**

**R and R!**

**Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson!**

**~Angel~**


	3. Enchanted

**Summary: **That's because when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians© and Heroes of Olympus©. It's Rick Riordan's. And I am not a dude! I also do not own the songs in this fic. They belong to the record companies and the artists.

**Just a few Notes: **Luke didn't die in my story, and he didn't turn evil. Let's just pretend that it was Ethan Nakamura who became Kronos' host, and that his soul was reaped by his mom's dagger because of his broken promise to… uh, give her cookies. Yeah, that's it. And Annabeth just so happened to 'stumble' over that dagger. Okay? Good. Thalia isn't a Huntress of Artemis. Since Luke didn't turn evil….

**Warning: **I was high on sugar when I wrote this. Please excuse my crazy ideas of illnesses, strangling, falling out of thrones, and popping the 'p's. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>|~Karaoke Night~|<strong>

~That's cause when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night~

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2: Enchanted~<p>

* * *

><p>After Travis' little 'me-show', Katie went up next. She went over to the fishbowl and grabbed a piece of paper. When she saw the name, she groaned. <em>Why, gods? Why? I've been good… I guess… Okay, so maybe I haven't been that good but, that doesn't mean that I have to sing a song about this… this…. Sponge-hair Square-chin! Ugh… <em>

Piper was waving a hand across her face. "Earth to Katie! Earth to Katie! Are you here?" Katie snapped out of her mental rant and blinked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just really annoyed at the person whose name I got." She replied. Piper snatched the piece out of Katie's hands.

"Oooohh… Katie's gonna sing about what she thinks about Travis." Piper cooed. Katie groaned at the snickering demigods at the background.

"Really now, Katie? You're going to sing a song about what you _really _think of me? Aw, you must love me so much." Travis said in a teasing manner.

"Shut up troll! If you don't want a fist in your balls, you'd better shut up." She said. Travis put his hands up in defense.

Apollo appeared out of nowhere… again. "So Katie, you're up?" The said girl nodded. "Okay then. You know what? I'll choose a song for you, since you'd probably choose 'You're a Jerk'. I'd want to reveal what you _really _think of him."

"What? But… but why?"

"Because I want to. That's why." Apollo leaned closer to Katie and whispered in her ear; "You're singing 'Enchanted', by Taylor Swift."

"But—"

"No buts, young lady. You sing it or I sing it for you."

"Wait, what? You sing it for me? How is that possible?" she asked, puzzled.

"Oh, Katie. Just like your mother, eh? That's what digital voice enhancing is for." Apollo replied. "Now go! I'll be watching from Olympus." Before he disappeared, Katie could have sworn she heard him say something that sounded like: "And so are the other gods." Although, she didn't have time to think this over, as the music started playing. _Curse you, Apollo!_

She started singing:

_"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."<em>

When she finished singing, everybody's mouths were hanging wide open, as if they were surprised at Apollo's song choice. Katie felt this rumbling in her stomach that made her feel sick. _Oh no… Please don't let it be what I think it is… _She mentally started to remember what she ate for dinner. _Hmm… Let's see, broccoli, pasta, and chili sauce. Oh gods, it was the chili sauce. I still get….. Oh no._

Travis was the first to break the silence. "That's what you think of me, huh?" He said with a smug smile.

Katie was about to answer but the rumbling got stronger. She started to run out of the cabin. _Curse you, gods of food! Whoever you are! _

Everyone was left bewildered. "Was it something I said?" Travis asked.

"Don't worry bro! She'll come back." said Connor.

"Yeah! Who knows, maybe her stomach started rumbling in the middle of the song and she needed to go… err… dump some files." Percy said, with a little snicker.

"What? How would that happen?"

"Because it's a song about you!"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Olympus… <strong>

Demeter was strangling Dionysus, and Hestia and Athena were desperately trying to stop her before she _actually kills _Dionysus. When they finally did, they still had to hold back Demeter.

"WHY YOU LITTLE TWERP! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER EAT CHILI! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME ABOUT THE CAMP'S MENU FIRST BEFORE MAKING THEM EAT IT! KATHERINE GARDNER GETS DIARRHEA WHEN SHE EATS THOSE!" she yelled.

Dionysus shrugged. "I didn't know." He said innocently. Demeter's face turned red from anger and she started yelling obscenities.

"Should I tell them to calm down?" Zeus asked his brothers.

"Nope." Poseidon said, popping the 'p'. "This is too amusing."

"I agree. And since when did you learn to pop the 'p'?" asked Hades, raising an eyebrow.

"Apollo taught me."

"Oh, I see."

Apollo noticed that Aphrodite was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Hey Aphrodite! Watcha doin'?" he asked her. She held up her hand as if to tell him, 'Wait a second. I'm busy.' Apollo rolled his eyes, tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne, closed his eyes, and placed his legs on the other armrest.

"AHA! TRATIE!" Aphrodite suddenly yelled, making Apollo fall out of his throne, Demeter and Dionysus stop arguing, and the Big Three to look at her with confused, yet amused expressions.

"What was that?" Ares asked, annoyed that the Demeter-Dionysus wrestling match was ceased. That was followed by words of agreement throughout the room.

"Well, you see, I have been working on couple names for Travis and Katie!" Aphrodite exclaimed happily.

"What?" Hermes and Demeter said in unison.

"That's my son!"

"That's my daughter!"

The two gods faced each other.

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Ugh, STOP IT!"

"Ugh, STOP IT!"

"Err, so as you were saying Aphrodite?" said Hephaestus, changing the subject before the two gods started strangling each other.

"Oh yeah." said Aphrodite, "See, I tried a lot of couple names of them, like; Kavis, Travie—well that actually sounded quite good, but it reminds me of Travie McCoy, the rapper— hmm, let's see, there's also Katis, KatieTravis, TravisKatie, but finally, I mean FINALLY, found the perfect couple name for them: Tratie!"

Apollo started talking like a reporter. "Please excuse the goddess of love and beauty, who is currently being delusional, and daydreaming about Travis and Katie's wedding." Aphrodite whacked his head, hard.

"OUCHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am back! I'd just like to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to review! So… THANK YOU! Here's the 2<strong>**nd****Chapter of Karaoke Night, I was absolutely high on sugar while writing this. Of course, you have read the warning at the very top, so yeah. I do NOT have anything against Travie McCoy, he is absolutely awesome.**

**Yes, **_**waterpoloplayer**_**, the mystery people are the gods. Cookie for you! :D**

**I'll be doing a Percabeth next: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, which, yes, **_**The Golden Mango, **_**is freakishly accurate! :D **

**To **_**GleekPJOFreak**_**, I agree. Travis is stupid, yet awesome. :D He always finds a way to make my day. (LOL that rhymed)**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**

**Until next chapter!**

**Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson!**

**~Angel**


	4. I'd Lie

**Summary: **That's because when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians© and Heroes of Olympus©. It's Rick Riordan's. And I am not a dude, I'm a gal!

**Just a few Notes: **Luke didn't die in my story, and he didn't turn evil. Let's just pretend that it was Ethan Nakamura who became Kronos' host, and that his soul was reaped by his mom's dagger because of his broken promise to… uh, give her cookies. Yeah, that's it. And Annabeth just so happened to 'stumble' over that dagger. Okay? Good. And Thalia isn't a hunter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>|~Karaoke Night~|<strong>

~That's cause when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night~

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3: I'd Lie~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With Katie<strong>

_Ugh… Stupid diarrhea… _

She had just come out of the ladies' room when she bumped into one of her sisters, Miranda Gardiner.

"Hi Miranda." She said.

"Hey Katie. So what up with you and Travis?" Miranda asked, waggling her eyebrows a bit.

Katie gave an exasperated sigh. "What is your problem? It's always Travis Stoll this, Travis Stoll that, Travis Stoll everything!"

Chiron, who happened to pass by, asked, "What did Travis steal this time?"

"Oh, nothing Chiron." Miranda said. "We were just using his full name."

"Ah, I see." And with that, he galloped away.

"Well, Miranda, I have to get back to the Zeus cabin." Katie finally said.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun." said Miranda, with a wink. Katie rolled her eyes and jogged back to Cabin One.

* * *

><p><strong>With the gang<strong>

"Ugh… It's been half an hour! We're wasting precious time! Where is she?" asked Connor.

As if on cue, Katie burst in through the doors, out of breath, and regained her spot between Annabeth and Travis.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asked her.

"Long story short, never, _ever_, give me chili sauce ever again. If you do… well… you're gonna have to face the consequences."

"Okay then… Who's up next?" asked Percy.

Annabeth stood up and answered, "I'll go."

Apollo appeared once again, but they were getting used to it since he does that at almost _every_ song.

"Hello. I shall now present you with the music that shall be used in Annabeth's song; I'd Lie."

"Dude, what up with the oldie talk?" asked Travis, earning a death glare from Nico. **(Get it? A death glare from Nico, who is a son of death? :D)**

"Yes, well, our dear Annabeth here _loves _a good language, so here I am, speaking in what you call an 'oldie talk'. " Apollo replied.

"Oh just start the damn music already." Annabeth said, deeply irritated.

"As you wish."

The music started as Annabeth started singing:

_"I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<em>

_He'll never fall in love_  
><em>He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair<em>  
><em>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong<em>  
><em>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<em>  
><em>He tells a joke, I fake a smile<em>  
><em>But I know all his favorite songs<em>

_And I could tell you_  
><em>His favorite color's green<em>  
><em>He likes to argue<em>  
><em>Born on the seventeenth<em>  
><em>His sister's beautiful<em>  
><em>He has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you ask me if I love him...<em>  
><em>I'd lie<em>

_He looks around the room_  
><em>And innocently overlooks the truth<em>  
><em>Shouldn't a light go on<em>  
><em>Doesn't he know<em>  
><em>That I've had him memorized for so long<em>  
><em>He sees everything in black and white<em>  
><em>Never let nobody see him cry<em>  
><em>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine<em>

_I could tell you_  
><em>His favorite color's green<em>  
><em>He likes to argue<em>  
><em>Born on the seventeenth<em>  
><em>His sister's beautiful<em>  
><em>He has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you ask me if I love him...<em>  
><em>I'd lie<em>

_He stands there, then walks away_  
><em>My God, if I could only say<em>  
><em>I'm holding every breath for you<em>

_He'd never tell you,_  
><em>But he can play guitar<em>  
><em>I think he can see through<em>  
><em>Everything but my heart<em>  
><em>First thought when I wake up,<em>  
><em>My God, he's beautiful<em>  
><em>So I put on my make-up<em>  
><em>And pray for a miracle<em>

_Yes I could tell you_  
><em>His favorite color's green<em>  
><em>He likes to argue<em>  
><em>Oh, and it kills me<em>  
><em>His sister's beautiful<em>  
><em>He has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you ask me if I love him...<em>  
><em>If you ask me if I love him...<em>  
><em>I'd lie."<em>

Applause followed shortly after the end of Annabeth's song.

"Wow," Piper said, "That was freakishly accurate."

"No, it was not." Annabeth corrected her.

"Oh really?" Leo challenged with raised eyebrows. "Tell us what went wrong about the song."

"Well, first of all, Percy's favorite color is blue, not green. It is true that he likes to argue, but, he wasn't born on the seventeenth, he was born on the eighteenth of August. As far as I know, he doesn't have a full-blood sister; a half-sister is very more likely, and so we can't tell if she's beautiful. His mother is, though. He does have his father's eyes, but I wouldn't lie if you asked me if I love him. Also, I never put on make up, because I prefer the natural look AND, he's not as dense as you think."

After Annabeth's little rant, the only thought going through everyone's heads was, _"How in Hades did she know all of that?"_

Annabeth, judging from the disbelief of their faces, said, "I _am _a daughter of Athena, and Percy is my boyfriend. I'm supposed to know all of this stuff."

Percy stood up and gave Annabeth a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for taking the time to know all of that, Wise Girl."

Annabeth grinned. "It's all good, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><strong>In Olympus…<strong>

The sea god was snickering.

"Wow, Athena. I never knew your daughter is obsessed over my son."

The wisdom goddess scowled, "Shut up, Kelp for Brains. My daughter is _not _obsessed with your sea spawn. It's probably the other way around."

"Oh really? Well, how come my daughter knows probably _every single detail_ about my son?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, Annabeth is _my _daughter. She's _supposed _to know _everything_."

"Whatever you say…" Poseidon replied. He added to himself, _"Owl Head."_

"Aww…" Aphrodite cooed, "Percabeth is so cute!"

"Percabeth?" Ares mimicked.

"Yes, Ares. Percabeth. It's the couple name for Percy and Annabeth." The love goddess replied.

Artemis asked, "When did you make that up?"

"Oh… I don't know. About 2… 3… 4 years ago."

"What?" Both Athena and Poseidon shrieked.

The other gods (*cough* Hermes, Apollo, and Ares *cough*) were already doubling over in laughter.

"Well, at least they can agree on something." Hermes said.

"True that." agreed Apollo, and they bumped fists.

"Hold on." Hera interrupted, "Annabeth said in her 'little rant' that there's a possibility that Percy might have a sister. Well, does he?"

Everyone turned to Poseidon.

"Yeah, does Peter Johnson have a sister?" **(Guess who said that!)**

Poseidon was currently thinking of an escape route. "Um, uh. Oh, look at the time! Delphin probably needs me. Toodles!"

Hades grabbed him by the sleeve of his Hawaiian shirt.

"Uncle P, answer us." Artemis said.

"Well, um…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy! So, whaddaya guys think? Review! Oh, and should Percy have a half sister? If so, what should be her name? If not, should Percy have a full blood sister? If so, whaddaya think her name should be? Soo… Am I getting on your nerves? Haha… Well, here's the update! And a major THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, and put this story on their favorites/story alerts! THANKS GUYS!**

**P.S. There's a poll in my profile about Percy's sister, and what her name should be. Please vote and feel free to PM me with your suggestions and on how many years younger than Percy she is. :) **

**P.P.S. Here are the ages ( Sorry if they're too OOC, I'm kinda losing track of Luke and Thalia's [and Thalia isn't a Hunter], and I imagined Jason, Piper, and Leo to be 15 at the Lost Hero, and this is 1 year after the second Titan War, Connor is younger than Travis, so I lowered his age a bit, and as for my little Nico, well, he'll be better at age 14 :D ):**

Luke and Thalia: **18**

Percy, Annabeth, Travis, and Katie: **17**

Jason, Piper, Leo, and Connor (since Connor is younger than Travis): **16**

Nico: **14  
><strong>

**Coming Up Next: Just the Girl — Travis to Katie**

**:)**

**~Angel**


	5. Teenagers

**Summary: **That's because when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians© and Heroes of Olympus©. It's Rick Riordan's. And I am not a dude! I also do not own the songs in this fic. They belong to the record companies and the artists.

**Just a few Notes: **Luke didn't die in my story, and he didn't turn evil. Let's just pretend that it was Ethan Nakamura who became Kronos' host, and that his soul was reaped by his mom's dagger because of his broken promise to… uh, give her cookies. Yeah, that's it. And Annabeth just so happened to 'stumble' over that dagger. Okay? Good. Thalia isn't a Huntress of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>|~Karaoke Night~|<strong>

~That's cause when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night~

* * *

><p>~Chapter Four: Teenagers~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Olympus<strong>

"Percy does not have a half-sister." Poseidon finally answered.

Zeus let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good. I thought that you broke the oath, _again_."

"….But he has a full blood sister."

Everyone's eyes bulged out.

"WHAT?"

"Poseidon, how could you do this? Break the oath a second time?" asked Hera.

The said god rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't send my daughter to the Roman Camp just like _Jason_ was. _Jason Grace, _the _other_ child of _Zeus_." He stressed some of the words syllable by syllable.

Some gods can't help but snicker.

"Well, he does have a point." Surprisingly, it was Zeus who said this. "Now, brother, would you be kind enough to tell us her name?" He added to himself, "So that hopefully I can incinerate her to no end."

Unfortunately, Poseidon heard this. Fortunately, Poseidon _pretended _not to hear this.

"Sorry, brother, but I can't tell you her name. You'll have to find that out yourselves."

"Can I guess?" Apollo asked.

"Eh, sure."

"Um, could it be Lake-y?"

"Nope."

"Sea-sea?"

"Hades, no."

"Shore-y?"

"No."

"Ocean-y?

"Not even close."

"Well then, what is it?" asked Apollo, who was now irritated because he couldn't get the right answer.

"As I said, you'll just have to wait for yourself." Poseidon smirked. The other gods groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Gang<strong>

Dionysus walked in. "Peter Johnson, Jacky Face, come with me."

"Jacky Face? Who the Hades is that?" Piper asked.

"That's the insufferable son of Zeus." The wine god replied, pointing a crooked finger over to Jason.

Jason looked offended.

"I need you two to go to the Big House and welcome the new camper." The two demigods huffed, but obeyed Dionysus' orders. They knew better than to argue with the wine god unless they want each and every one of their drinks to be bitter. Blech… Just thinking about it made them sick.

"What are you brats doing?" asked Dionysus.

Connor shrugged innocently. "Having Karaoke Night. Apollo's idea."

Dionysus gave a smirk, as if he knew something they didn't. And he did.

"I'd like to sing." He offered. "Just to get something off my chest."

Everyone was startled by his offer, but nodded eventually.

"Great. Listen carefully, _brats._"

He started singing:

"_They're gonna clean up your looks  
>With all the lies in the books<br>To make a citizen out of you  
>Because they sleep with a gun<br>And keep an eye on you, son  
>So they can watch all the things you do<em>

_Because the drugs never work_  
><em>They're gonna give you a smirk<em>  
><em>Cause they got methods<em>  
><em>Of keeping you clean<em>  
><em>They're gonna rip up your heads<em>  
><em>Your aspirations to shreds<em>  
><em>Another cog in the murder machine<em>

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
><em>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<em>  
><em>So darken your clothes<em>  
><em>Or strike a violent pose<em>  
><em>Maybe they'll leave you alone<em>  
><em>But not me<em>  
><em>The boys and girls in the clique<em>  
><em>The awful names that they stick<em>  
><em>You're never gonna fit in much kid<em>  
><em>But if you're troubled and hurt<em>  
><em>What you got under your shirt<em>  
><em>Will make them pay for the things that they did<em>

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
><em>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<em>  
><em>So darken your clothes<em>  
><em>Or strike a violent pose<em>  
><em>Maybe they'll leave you alone<em>  
><em>But not me<em>

_Whoa yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
><em>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<em>  
><em>So darken your clothes<em>  
><em>Or strike a violent pose<em>  
><em>Maybe they'll leave you alone<em>  
><em>But not me<em>

_All together now,_  
><em>Teenagers scare the living shit out of me<em>  
><em>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<em>  
><em>So darken your clothes<em>  
><em>Or strike a violent pose<em>  
><em>Maybe they'll leave you alone<em>

_But not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
><em>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<em>  
><em>So darken your clothes<em>  
><em>Or strike a violent pose<em>  
><em>Maybe they'll leave you alone<em>  
><em>But not me."<em>

To be honest, Dionysus' singing was good… If you have bad hearing. By the end of the song, Travis and Connor were happily wearing earplugs trying to block out the sound. Katie was… Well, I can't tell if she's asleep or has passed out on Travis' shoulder. Annabeth was staring wide-eyed, with both of her hands covering her ears. Leo and Grover were hiding under the bed. Piper's head was buried in her hands and she was in a fetal position. And, Juniper… well, Juniper practically disappeared.

"Is it over?" Connor asked, pulling one of his earplugs out. He looked around the room to see that Dionysus was nowhere to be found. He and Travis pulled their earplugs out and cheered loudly. Everyone resumed their normal positions and Juniper was seen again.

* * *

><p><strong>With Percy and Jason<strong>

"So… who do you think is the new demigod is?" asked Percy.

"I don't know. But, really? In the middle of the night? This demigod must really be important." Jason replied. Percy nodded.

They spent the next few minutes having small conversations, particularly about their girlfriends, friends, camp, etc. When they finally reached the Big House, they were greeted by an unlikely sight. There was a girl, probably no older than fourteen or fifteen, sleeping on a bed in the infirmary. She had wavy dark brown hair in a messy ponytail, fair skin, but with a lot of cuts and bruises, most likely from an attack with a monster she had encountered on the way to camp. They couldn't see her eyes, as they were closed. **(Well, duh! She's asleep! :D) **She looked pretty slim, as if she hadn't eaten for a few days. The girl was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt, wuth one side falling off her shoulder, black jeans, and sneakers. He didn't know what came over him, but Percy felt a sudden surge of protectiveness over this girl. Sure, he didn't know her, but he knows the feeling of having to give away a normal life for this kind of life, where you don't know how whether you'll make it to your 50th birthday or not.

"Her scent was strong. That's why she needed to be sent here immediately." A voice said, startling them and making them jump back slightly. It was Skye, a satyr only a few years older than Grover.

"Skye, it was just you. Could you do me a favor, and stop appearing at _random moments_ in the _dark_, when we're _alone_? Percy's almost uncapping Riptide in my direction and I still want to have my right eye." said Jason in an irritated fashion. True enough, Percy's fingers were wrapped around Riptide's cap and are almost uncapping it in the direction of Jason's right eye. He muttered an apology, putting the 'lethal ballpoint pen' in his pocket, sheepishly.

Skye gave a chuckle. "Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, I think you should wait a couple of minutes before you go wake her up. She's had a rough day, finding out she's a demigod."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? What happened?

"Well, I was scouting all over Manhattan, and I smelled her." Skye replied.

"Dude, that sounded so wrong in so many ways." Jason snickered.

"Shut up." said Percy.

The other two looked at him questioningly. He just shrugged and motioned for Skye to continue.

"Anyways, as I got closer, I found out that she was in an orphanage." The two demigods felt bad, if not worse, for the teenager. "She was just sitting around, reading books about Greek myths, and other things that she _could_ read. I came in, and I must say that the Mist worked very well to my advantage, and pretended to be someone who wants to adopt her. I asked for details about her, and the lady said that she was handed over by a woman who refused to give information, and she couldn't remember the face since it was a decade ago or more. The lady also said that she has been living here all her life, and no one wanted her because of ADHD and dyslexia. She led me to her, and the first thing she noticed were my goat legs—" Percy and Jason were snickering at this "— and she told the lady about this. The lady, of course didn't believe her. She kept on telling me to go away, and when I told her she was a demigod, she practically laughed it off." Now the two were serious again. "She called me delusional, crazy, a fathead, goat legged alien, maniac, and etcetera. I simply had no other choice, since she didn't believe me, I knocked her out."

"What'd you do that for?" Percy started raising his voice.

"He had to do it, Percy. Sit down and let's listen to her story." said Jason.

Skye gave Percy a confused, yet wary look. He made sure that he was calm before continuing.

"It was a really long travel, carrying a teenage girl and going from Manhattan to Long Island by foot. She woke up when we were beneath the Camp borders, and started yelling at me. We had a little debate, and in the middle of it, we were attacked by hellhounds. I threw her a dagger, and it was quite funny because she just kept on stabbing and stabbing and stabbing. She made it alive, but she's got a few cuts and bruises on her arms, but thank the gods, her sleeves covered it up. She fainted after this, as the stress finally got to her and she was really tired. And basically, that's it." When Skye finished his story, Jason and Percy were on the edge of their seats, both feeling really, really bad about the young girl laying asleep on the bed. The satyr turned to leave.

"Wait, Skye." Percy said. "Can you at least tell us her name?"

Skye stopped, but didn't turn around. "No can do-sville, baby dolls. You'll have to wait for her to wake up, and maybe _then_ ask her name." They watched Skye's retreating figure as he went over to the woods.

The girl stirred.

"…Where am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I am back with another chappy! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and added this story (or me) in your favorites/alerts! You guys make my day! I've decided to go on with Percy's sister, and now, I just gave her a sort-of background. I know I promised you guys 'Just the Girl' from Travis to Katie, but I backfired because I just wanted y'all to know how Dionysus sang. Haha… But don't worry; you will get Just the Girl. Okay, so there's a poll on my profile about what Percy's sister's name should be, so please vote! I also don't know if Percy's currently unnamed sister will play a major role in this story, maybe just background or something.  
><strong>

**Coming Up Next: The Lazy Song—The one and only; CONNOR STOLL!**

**Warning for the next chapter: Please be warned of the insanity going on, i.e. plaid shirts, pants hanging loose, monkey masks, dougies, dancing, and other insanities!**

**~Angel :3**


	6. The Lazy Song

**gSummary: **That's because when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians© and Heroes of Olympus©. It's Rick Riordan's. And I am not a dude!

**Just a few Notes: **Luke didn't die in my story, and he didn't turn evil. Let's just pretend that it was Ethan Nakamura who became Kronos' host, and that his soul was reaped by his mom's dagger because of his broken promise to… uh, give her cookies. Yeah, that's it. And Annabeth just so happened to 'stumble' over that dagger. Okay? Good. Thalia's not a Huntress of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>|~Karaoke Night~|<strong>

~That's cause when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night~

* * *

><p>~Chapter Five: The Lazy Song~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With Percy and Jason<strong>

"…Where am I?"

The two guys turned around to see the girl fully awake and looking at them with a confused look on her blue eyes. Percy found himself walking towards her and answering her question.

"You're in Camp Half-Blood. It's a place for demigods, I'm pretty sure you'd be safe here." He answered.

The girl looked at him as if he was crazy. It was only then that she remembered the events of the day and had a look of panic on her face. She got out of the bed and started walking away slowly.

"Oh no…. You're friends of that lunatic who had goat legs and saying I was a demi-something, aren't you? Please tell me you're not one of those… those… goat alien thing-ies…"

Jason raised both of his hands up in defense. "Hey, I am completely free of hooves or whatsoever. Perce is too."

She stares at them incredulously before nodding.

"So…" Percy starts, "What's your name?"

"My name's Stella. What about you?"

"Percy. The other guy's name is Jason." She nodded.

"So… Stella, huh? Isn't that Italian for star or something?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, "I called myself that on my fifth birthday, 'cause I was getting tired of being called 'girl' or 'kid'. I found it in some magazine. It was the name of a famous designer* or something."

"Oh, okay. I don't know who that designer is, since I really don't care." Jason replied.

She turned towards Percy. "Can you bring me back to the orphanage now?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but you can't. You're a demigod, and this place is the only place safe for you." Jason agreed.

"Have you guys escaped from a mental institute or something? I told you the gods AREN'T REAL!" She yelled, followed by a very loud thunderclap and lightning.

Percy whispered, "Apologize!"

"Sorry?" She said, although it sounded more of a question than a statement.

"So you haven't been claimed yet, and it's the middle of the night, and I definitely won't let you stay in the Hermes cabin since they would play 'Welcome Pranks' on you, so it's better you come with us to the Zeus cabin." Jason said.

"Um, I still don't believe you, you know." Stella said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, do you have dyslexia and can _only _read Greek?" Percy asked.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Can you sit still for more than 5 seconds?"

"No."

"Well, then, you are a demigod!"

"That still doesn't prove anything. Many people have those conditions and I don't see them get dragged by goats—"

"Satyrs." Jason corrected her.

"—Whatever. It's just not normal!"

"They're demigods." Percy said.

"No they're not. You're just crazy."

"Oh, just come with us!" Jason said, exasperated.

"Fine." She huffed and let herself be dragged by the two older boys.

* * *

><p><strong>With the gang<strong>

"Ugh, what is taking them so long? It's like Katie all over again!" Connor sighed. Its true both Percy and Jason have been gone for almost an hour, and they used the time to pick someone. Apparently, Connor got himself, just like Travis did.

The door slowly opened and they saw Percy and Jason…with a girl. She didn't look older than fourteen and looked disbelieving and confused.

"Percy, is she the new camper?" Annabeth asked him. Percy nodded.

"Yep, she is. We didn't let her stay at the Hermes cabin because, well, you know what they do to new campers, right?"

The Stolls and Luke got huge grin on their faces the moment Percy said this.

"Guys, this is Stella. Stella this is Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Grover, Juniper, Travis, Connor, Katie, Luke, Thalia, and Nico." Jason said, pointing to each demigod as he introduced them.

"Hi Stella!" Katie said with a cheery voice. "Sit here, beside me and Annabeth."

"Annabeth and I." Annabeth corrected her.

"Whatever."

"Uh, hi." Stella said shyly, and sat beside her.

"Well, Stella, you're just in time to see the performance of the hottest guy on the face of Olympus!" Connor said, pounding his chest. Stella just tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I need… Percy, Jason, Luke, Travis, and Nico. Come with me." He said. The said people stood up and came with Connor to…wherever he was going.

A few minutes later, the five boys plus Connor emerged in plaid shirts; Percy in green, Jason in yellow, Luke in purple, Travis in blue, Nico in black **(duh) **and Connor in red. Now the only difference between them is that Connor was the only one who wasn't wearing a monkey mask with sunglasses. At the sight of these boys, everyone, even Stella, who was currently in her 'newbie phase', laughed really, _really _hard.

"Is it Halloween already?" Katie asked, in between laughs.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny." Travis said, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, can we start now? I wanna get out of this monkey mask as soon as possible." Nico said. Annabeth motioned for them to start.

As soon as the music started playing, Connor sang:

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

The other boys were whistling and bobbing their heads.

_I just wanna lay in my bed  
>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_  
><em>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<em>  
><em>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't<em>

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_  
><em>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<em>  
><em>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>  
><em>Nothing at all, nothing at all<em>

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
><em>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<em>  
><em>And she's gonna scream out<em>  
><em>This is great<em>

Percy sang, in a ridiculously high-pitched voice: _Oh my gods, this is great_

_Yeah, I might mess around_  
><em>And get my college degree<em>  
><em>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<em>  
><em>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

They started dancing a robotic dance, shaking their hips and shoulders.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
><em>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no<em>

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
><em>And let everything hang loose<em>

They pulled down their pants, revealing boxer shorts in the color of their plaid shirts.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_Nothing at all_  
><em>Nothing at all<em>  
><em>Nothing at all."<em>

At the end of the song, everyone was either: a) rolling on the floor laughing, or b) turning blue because of lack of air from laughing. Connor, Percy, Jason, Luke, Nico, and Travis have scampered off to change into their normal clothes. When they came out, they saw the current condition the girls — and Grover — were in.

"Wow," Thalia said. "Connor Gregory Stoll, that was quite a performance."

"Gregory?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow and smirked. Connor turned red.

Thalia smirked. "You too, Travis Frederick Stoll and Lucas Alexander Castellan."

"Frederick? Alexander?" Piper snickered.

"Thalia Marie Grace!" **(Hi there! :D) **Luke said, fuming. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

Thalia put on a face of mock surprise. "Oh, was it? Gasp! It just… slipped!"

The three of them, Luke, Connor, and Travis, glared at anyone who dared to laugh, but the demigods in the cabin just laughed harder.

"Is it always like this _everyday_?" Stella asked Annabeth.

"That and so much more, hon." Annabeth said, in a wonderful imitation of Drew and her manner of speaking. Stella looked plain scared. Annabeth put a hand on her shoulder. "Just kidding."

"Oh… Please don't do that again." Annabeth chuckled.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Anne, a daughter of Demeter, **(Wow, self-insertion much? Haha..) **spoke up, "Hey, guys? The Olympians are here."

Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not being able to update for soooooooooo long. Something in FanFiction didn't let me update, and I didn't know why. Anyways, thanks for all those who waited patiently for this chapter to come out, and special thanks to Thalia Marie Grace, whose name I included up there, for… er, encouraging me to "**update your stories and review to make people happy**". :D Here it is, and hope you guys like it. :))))**

***The designer she was referring to was Stella McCartney. **

**Oh, and since I'm not good in describing the events in Bruno Mars's The Lazy Song video, if you guys want to, watch it on YouTube and just imagine that the guys were the monkeys and Connor was Bruno Mars. That's about it. :)  
><strong>

**Thanks again, and sorry for the wait!**

**~Anne****  
><strong>


	7. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Summary: **That's because when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians© and Heroes of Olympus©. It's Rick Riordan's. And I am not a dude! I also do not own the songs in this fic. They belong to the record companies and the artists.

**Just a few Notes: **Luke didn't die in my story, and he didn't turn evil. Let's just pretend that it was Ethan Nakamura who became Kronos' host, and that his soul was reaped by his mom's dagger because of his broken promise to… uh, give her cookies. Yeah, that's it. And Annabeth just so happened to 'stumble' over that dagger. Okay? Good. Thalia isn't a Huntress of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>|~Karaoke Night~|<strong>

~That's cause when Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood, it's always Karaoke Night~

* * *

><p>~Chapter Five: Boulevard of Broken Dreams~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With the Olympians, in Camp Half-Blood<strong>

"Wow. It's dark in here." Apollo murmured.

Artemis whacked him upside the head. "Of course it is, dummy. It's seven thirty-five!"

"Well, I'm _sooo_ sorry that I had to be the _sun god_! For all Zeus cares, the sun and the dark_ don't mix_!"

"You're just jealous because I was born FIRST!"

"Whoa, how did we get from darkness to birth order? Just proves I have a better intellect!" Apollo smirked as Artemis turned red from anger.

She was about to open her mouth when Zeus yelled, "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

The gods saw Chiron galloping towards them, "Lord Zeus, could you please stop yelling? You're waking up the Pegasi."

"Of course, Chiron. Do you have any aspirin? I'm getting a major headache from Apollo and Artemis' bickering." Zeus replied. "On another note, have you informed the demigods of our appearance here at Camp?"

The centaur nodded. "Yes, I do. I'll just ask a demigod to send them to you. And yes, I sent Anne from the Demeter cabin to inform those in the Zeus cabin."

"This is going to be so FUN!" Hermes said.

"Oh, shut up, Hermes." Athena scolded.

"Killjoy…."

"I agree, Hermes. Now you feel my pain." Poseidon said. Athena just glared at them, muttering "Immature males…"

"So, where are they?" Hera asked.

"They're in the Zeus cabin. Feel free." Chiron said before galloping off with Mr. D towards the Big House.

"Race you to the Zeus cabin!" Apollo yelled.

"Oh, you're on!" Hermes yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>With the gang, Zeus cabin<strong>

"Okay," Percy said, "Who's up next?"

"I'll go…" Thalia said, albeit reluctantly. She pulled out a piece of paper from the fish bowl and smirked. "Oh, lookie! I'm singing a song about Death Breath!"

Nico looked a bit offended. "Well, what song do you have in mind?"

Thalia's smirk grew bigger. "This is for you, Skeleton Boy!"

The gods appeared just in time as Thalia sang the first word:

"_I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But its home to me and I walk alone<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>When the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>Til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_  
><em>Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah<em>

_I'm walkin down the line_  
><em>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>  
><em>On the border line<em>  
><em>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>

_Read between the lines_  
><em>What's fucked up and everything's alright<em>  
><em>Check my vital signs<em>  
><em>And know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>Til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_  
><em>Ah-ah, Ah-ah<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>When the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone o<em>ut there will find me  
><em>Til then I walk alone."<em>

Nico was glaring at her the whole time, and so was Hades (but of course she didn't notice Hades since the gods haven't revealed themselves to the demigods).

"Are you implying that I'm emo and alone?" Nico asked her, anger evident on his features.

"Yes, Thalia. Are you implying that my son is emo and alone? Because if you are, you go to the Fields of Punishments." Said a very cold voice, with the word 'DEATH' clearly written on it. The atmosphere suddenly grew colder, more menacing, and just plain scary.

Thalia jumped when she saw the lord of the Underworld standing by the doorpost of the Zeus cabin, a menacing smirk on his face. She gave a nervous chuckle.

"No! Of course not! The words Nico and emo just don't mix, you know?"

"Are you sure? If some _unknown _reason you _die_, no Elysium for you. My children hold some pretty bad grudges, but I hold the worst ones." Hades replied, giving a small smirk at Thalia's horrified expression.

"Lord Hades, I wouldn't say anything like that about Nico!" She said, ruffling the younger boy's messy dark hair, making it even messier than what it started out with. "Nico's a big dark ball of sunshine!"

Nico started fixing his hair, mumbling curses about 'Thalia and her man-hands, messing up his hair'.

"Aren't dark and sunshine contradictory?" Apollo asked Poseidon from somewhere behind.

"Nephew, I'm just shocked you could say a big word." The lord of the seas replied.

"Hey!"

"Um, dad? What are you doing here —not that I don't like you being here— in Camp?" Percy asked his father.

"Well, we were watching from Olympus your Karaoke Night, and we thought that it would be better if we dropped in and watched it live, and maybe sing a few songs?" Poseidon answered.

"Is your singing somewhat like Mr. D's?" Leo asked.

"No, not that I know of." Hephaestus replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Mr. D sucked big time and—"

"Who sucked big time?" A voice asked from the doorway. It was Dionysus, holding a plate with aspirin and a glass of water.

Leo started to panic. "The… um… the babies! Yep, that's it, the babies! You know how they suck their pacifiers… yep, they suck big time!" Mr. D seemed to believe it, as he gave the aspirin and water to Zeus and left, not before giving Leo a suspicious look.

"Nice save, bro." Jason whispered.

"Thanks. It was scary." Leo said, adding a small shiver for total effect.

"Wait, you were watching us all sing?" Piper asked.

"Yes. From when Travis flashed his Jacob Black-worthy abs —swoon! — to when the guys pulled down their pants, we were there!" Aphrodite said, in a childish squeal-y kind of voice. Travis blushed a bright red color at the mention of his 'Jacob Black-worthy' abs.

Everyone turned to Apollo. "You let the gods see us in those freaking embarrassing performances?" Katie asked, seething with anger.

"Well, Apollo?" Annabeth asked, drawing her knife, safely hidden in her boot and threw it to the wall, missing Apollo's head by only a few inches.

Apollo started sweating. "Oh, look at the time! I gotta go… um, polish my sun chariot! It doesn't polish itself, you know. See ya!" Apollo said, disappearing in a bright light.

"Damn. I should've aimed directly for his head." Annabeth muttered.

"You'll get him next time, Wise Girl." Percy reassured her. Annabeth gave him a smile.

Hermes cleared his throat. "So, my fellow Olympians, who goes first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So this is the next chapter of Karaoke Night, and what do you think? Good? Bad? Awesomesauce (XP)? Horrible? Please review! Oh, and this time, you guys can request songs for the OLYMPIANS! Yep, the OLYMPIANS *cue thunder and lighting in the distance* Mwahahahaha! Nah, just kidding. I'm not evil… Or am I? Haha, R and R peeps! <strong>

**~AngelicBlues502**


	8. Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! New story!

**SORRY! **

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating in SO LONG. I don't really have an excuse for this, but I can tell you that this story will not be discontinued. Well, actually this story is complete, but I'm starting a new one, which is the continuation of this. :) Now, I'm asking you guys one TEENY TINY FAVOR. Submit OCs. They will be joining our little karaoke night. :)**

**Now, what do you guys want me to do for Stella? Make her someone's love interest? Canon or OC, I don't care, just give me suggestions on who I should pair her up with and if you guys have plans for her. I'm considering all, don't worry. :) Now, here is the OC form:**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be posting the story in a little while. Thanks guys!<strong>


End file.
